Hotel Bar
by phips
Summary: What happens when Bella decides to have a late night drink at the hotel bar? B/A pairing


**This is complete fiction, solely based on a dream that I have. All characters belong to SM. **

Bella walked into the Hotel bar surprised at how few people were in there that time of night, she quickly scanned to room and noticed a pixie looking lady sitting at the end of the bar in a tight black one shoulder dress. The pixie smiled at her and she smiled back before sitting at the other end of the bar, the handsome bartender came over and asked her what she wanted to drink.

"Midori splice frozen please." she said and he nodded as he got started on her drink.

The hot bartender came back with her drinks moments later and before she could even let me know what room number to put it on he spoke "Compliments from the lady at the end." Bella was shocked she hadn't even seen the pixie speak to the bartender. She raised her glass and nodded at the pixie before taking a sip of her drink.

The pixie got up out of her seat and made her way to Bella.

"I'm Alice." The pixie said as she sat down next to Bella.

"Bella" she responded as she took another sip of her drink, "Thank you for the drink Alice." Bella responded as she placed her drink back down.

"No problem. You in town for long?" Alice asked her as she signaled the hot bartender for another drink.

"Hmm only till tomorrow night." Bella responded "You?" she asked Alice as the bartender set down her drink.

"Till the end of the week, I'm showcasing at a few fashion events." Bella nodded while taking a sip of her nearly empty drink.

"So do you have a fashion line coming out?" Bella asked genuinely interested in Alice's life.

"I designed a collection called Pixie Dust and hoping to be able to sell it in the major department stores as well as my own little boutique but that might be a long way off." Alice said with the biggest smile on her face "In fact I'm actually wearing my own design right now." She said as she stood up and did a little twirl.

"Wow, you made this? It's incredible, you look absolutely stunning too." Bella said taking Alice's hand, "want to get out of here?" Bella asked she was being bold she was not one for a one night stand nor was she the type to hook up with a woman but there was something about Alice that made Bella want her so bad.

She was taking a chance, one that could backfire on her, but at this moment in time Bella couldn't care less. She wanted Alice and it was worth taking a risk.

"Mine or yours?" Alice said with a sweet smile pulling Bella up and out of her chair.

"Mine, it's on the 4th floor. Unless yours is closer?" Alice shook her head and let Bella lead her towards the Elevator. They rode up to Bella's room in silence and Bella took the lead taking her to her room.

"I've never done this before." said Bella as they stopped outside her room.

"I haven't either there's just something about you that I want." she responded smiling shyly, as Bella pulled her room key out of her bag and opened the door.

Tentatively, Bella place her hands on her hips. She doesn't protest, they looking directly into each other's eyes.

Alice looks like she wants to say something but doesn't, and Bella wonders if she was as nervous as her, she'd never done anything like this before or even attempted to do something like this with someone she just meet little alone someone of the same sex.

Bella closed her eyes and tilted her head, slowly she moved just an inch closer placing a kiss right on the corner of Alice's mouth, and she could feel her smiling giving her courage. She took Alice's lip in between her own moving closer pressing herself against Alice.

Alice doesn't hold back as she capture's Bella's mouth with her own. Bella slips her tongue out and runs it along Alice's bottom lip, within seconds, her hands are in Alice's hair and their tongues are colliding.

Bella slides her hand up the side and over the front of her dress, stopping right underneath her breast, Alice sensed Bella was about to say something and shushed her.

"Don't ask ok just do." she said while Bella just nodded her head.

It felt like heaven for Bella being wrapped up in Alice and just kissing her, it was frightening but exciting at the same time, she moved her hand and brushed her fingers over the swell of her breast cupping them making Alice moan.

"Does that feel good?" Bella asked against her mouth, to which Alice nodded, before breaking the kiss and resting her forehead against Bella's. Her hands moved on their own desire cupping Alice's breast with her right hand and her ass with her left.

"Come on." Alice says grabbing Bella's hand as she intertwines their fingers and pulled her towards the bedroom.

Once inside Bella helped Alice out of her dress and lingerie then removed her own clothes. Bella felt Alice's hands move down her legs and spreading them apart, she whimpered at the thought of having them that close she watched as Alice's hands moved closer and closer to where she desired them to be.

Alice looked up at Bella smirking "Do you want me to touch you here?" without hesitation Bella whimpered and whispered "Yes Alice, please."

"You know, you can have whatever you want baby, if you just say please," Alice purred in response. Bella felt like she was going to explode Alice had been teasing her for what felt like years before bringing her fingers to where she wanted them, slowly tracing down her clit. Bella couldn't stop herself from moaning out load.

"Yes, Please" she moaned.

Bella's moved her hands down to her breast cupping them slowly, sliding her thumbs over her now rock-hard nipples. While Alice's fingers separated her folds, opening Bella wider making her feel so good. "Oh God, please Alice."

"You like this baby? You like it when I stroke your pussy? Hmm?" Alice asked

"Yes, yes, to everything." Bella all but moaned out.

"What about this?" She asked as she inserted her finger in Bella.

"Oh, god yes"

"You are so wet for me, baby. Did I do this to you?" Alice asked as she trailed kisses from Bella's neck to her shoulder.

She continues pumping a finger inside Bella at a steady pace.

"Please don't stop," Bella pled.

"I won't stop. Not until you cum for me."

"More. Please. I want more." Bella moaned out

Alice quickens her pace, and Bella can feel her nipples harden even further. She pull's on them both trying to make Alice feel good too.

"Mmm" Alice moans. "You're making me so wet right now. I can't wait to feel your fingers inside me."

Bella felt the tightening deep down in her stomach.

"I'm going to cum Alice!" Bella felt so close, tightening constricting, her orgasm comes hard and fast and she collapse into Alice.

"My turn," Bella said once she had recovered and flipped Alice letting her get comfy with her knees bent closed while her hands playfully massaged her tits. Bella scooted closer to Alice sliding her legs apart.

Alice let's her legs spread as far as they go while Bella hovered over her dipping her head down to kiss her lower lips. Bella then placed a soft kiss on her clit causing Alice to groan, her hands in Bella's hair running her fingers through it. Bella looked up at Alice smirking, before dipping back down licking along the length of her pussy making her moan.

"Mmmm, that's it, right there," Alice purred.

Bella licked and sucked at her clit at what seemed like a torturous pace wanting to drive Alice crazy.

"You taste so sweet and you feel so amazing. Am I making you feel good, Alice?" Bella asked

"Yes, fuck yes. It feels fucking fantastic. Please, I just want more."

"Since you asked so nicely..." Bella trailed off, and plunged her tongue inside her, causing Alice to buck her hips.

"Oh god! Oh god!"

Bella sensing that Alice liked that, kept it up, darting her tongue in and out a few more times then added two fingers to the mix.

"Oh fuck! Bella! Yes, fuck me!" Alice screamed.

"You like it when I fuck you, don't you, Alice?"

"Yes, oh god, yes, Fuck me, fuck me harder. Please!" Alice yells.

With one last thrust Bella slams into Alice's pussy hard just like she wanted causing her to scream out in pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum so hard. Oh god, please, please, don't stop." Alice manages to breathe out in between moans.

"That's it baby. Let go and cum for me," Bella tells her.

"Yes, yes, yes...oh god...yes, Bella yes!" And her body erupts around Bella's fingers with the most intense orgasm. Her breaths are heavy and her eyes are closed, her arms spread out amongst the pillows. She looks so serene.

Bella crawled back up to the head of the bead hovering over her, giving her a kiss, to which Alice kisses her back with as much force, tasting each other on their lips.

"That was...just...wow," Alice says.

"Thanks, I think." Bella said feeling proud and shy at the same time this wasn't something that she did, let alone with a stranger that she'd never see again once she went home.

Alice pulls her to her, cuddling her in her arms; Bella nuzzles her face into her neck slowly drifting off to sleep.

_Three days later._

Bella exited the lift on her floor and headed towards her apartment when a voice stopped her in her place.

"Hey neighbour."

Bella looked up shocked when she saw Alice standing there.

******Hope you enjoyed it please feel free to let me know but be nice :)**  
Outfits: http:/ www. polyvore. com/ hotel_bar /set?id = 22348413


End file.
